


I Knew You Were Trouble

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: fuck boi Brie [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Fuckboi!Brie, Grinding, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Tacos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie calls you up to accompany her to the gym– also she has a new car that she’s dying to show you.





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone told me there wasn’t enough fuck boi Brie — who am I to deny this? Sorry it took so long I’ve been… distracted 👀 Any who this probably wont be the only part, I want to try and make this a series of one-shots. I’m nervous to say this also took a while because I personally don’t think this is very good but let me know what y'all think. Hopefully I captured the essence of a fuck boi. I hope y'all enjoy!

You flip through Netflix trying to decide what to watch when your phone starts to ring. You pick it up with a sigh when you see it’s Brie calling you. You debate on whether you should answer or not. You know why she’s calling and it pains you to admit you want it too. Your heart decides for you and you slide your finger on your phone to answer.**  
**

“Hello?”

“I’m outside your house, baby girl. Let’s go!” 

“What? Go where? Also, what if I’m not home?” She laughs sarcastically.

“Baby girl, you ask too many questions and you never leave your house. You have no life.”

“Wow, Brie. Thanks but I'm busy.” 

“No! I didn’t mean that come on, baby girl!” You sigh as you bring your fingers up to your forehead rubbing away a possible headache.

“I don’t know, Brie. I really don’t want to do much today.” You hear her whine into the phone and you smile at her reaction.

“But I got a new car! One that I cannot wait to fuck you in, come on, Y/N. You know you want to.” You can practically hear her eyebrows moving up in down in her cocky way. You huff and get up out of bed to put on some clothes.

“How many girls have you said that to today, Brie?” She pauses before answering.

“Two.”

“Let me guess I’m the only one available right now?”

“Yup. Now hurry the fuck up.” You sigh.

“Fine, Brie, you win. I’ll be out in ten.” You hear her yippee and you roll your eyes.

“Should I come in and help you? It might be faster.” 

“What? It would not be, you couldn’t keep your hands off me besides I’m not wearing clothes so it shouldn’t take long at all.” She groans at the tidbit of information making you smirk in response.

_“Fine, you tease.”_ You giggle as you hang up walking over to your closet. You start to pick out an outfit when reality hits you. _Two others?_ You’re not sure how much longer you can take this fuck buddies only relationship. You’ve been sleeping with her for almost a year and it hurts when she mentions other girls. You know you’re only kidding yourself when you think she may only be seeing you. You decide on a short skirt and band T-shirt with matching red lace undergarments. You figured it’d be easier, after all she only wants to fuck you. _Yeah and you want it too._ You bite your lip and finish putting on your shoes. You grab your purse and lock up seeing her parked out front. You admire her car for a minute, a beautiful black Tesla Model X. She would go for the biggest one. You walk up to the passenger side, knowing she wouldn’t get out, and slide in. You look over and see a shit eating grin on her face.

“What?” She wiggles her eyebrows and looks you up and down.

“You are just _asking_ for it, baby girl. Coming in here with that short ass skirt, begging to be_ fucked_. I bet you’re matching underneath too.” You roll your eyes at her as you cross your legs to ease the ache she easily creates.

“Just drive, Brie.” She smirks at you and starts the drive to wherever it is she’s going. The drive was short and you looked at her confused as she pulled into a gym.

“Why the gym?” She parks her car and turns it off.

“I have a training session today. After I train I’m always horny as_ fuck_ so that’s where you come in, baby girl.” She winks at you as you blush. She gets out of the car and you finally notice what she’s wearing. Your mouth drops open as your eyes widen. _Holy shit._ She was wearing tight light blue workout pants with strings up at the top and a crop top that looked _fucking divine _and of course, a snap back. Your eyes are glued to her abs when she taps her hand on the hood of her car. You snap your eyes up at her to see her smirking at you.

“Enjoying the view?” You turn red as you struggle to get out of the car. You walk up to her and look down at her bulgeless crotch.

“No strap today?” She laughs.

“I don’t pack when I have to train, baby girl. Don’t worry I’ve got something else you can ride.” She winks and lifts up her crop top some more to show you her delicious abs. You blush profusely as you lick your lips and she shakes her head in amusement and makes her way inside. Your breath hitches as you watch her walk away. It’s official you’re a fool for her. She trains for about two hours and by the end of it your thighs are clenching, definitely sticky and you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning. She brought you to absolutely torture you. Her abs practically on full display as you watch her climb a rock wall. Her ass looked amazing doing that as well. By the time she walks over to you, you are a complete horny mess. You’re seated on one of the many benches they have when she stops in front of you.

“So?” You look at her confused and absolutely drenched with need.

“So what?” 

“How was I? Any better than last time?” You roll your eyes at her.

“Really, Brie? You didn’t bring me here to critique you.” She huffs.

“Well yeah, dude. You’re the best at being honest so I thought why not pick you up a little early.” You bring your hands up to rub at your temples. 

“The only difference I could tell was that your ass was fuller and good job on the abs, they’re coming in great!” You wince at your lack luster review plagued by your inability to control your hormones. She smirks completely satisfied with your answer.

“Why thank you, Y/N. I knew I kept you around for something.” You mumble as you follow her out the door to her car. You get in as she starts the car. 

“You keep me around for sex and that’s it.” She looks over at you in slight surprise.

“What that’s not it, you’re great company too. I can never hang around other women as long as I can with you. You’re fun, most of the time, when you’re not a brat and spout your feelings and shit.” You roll your eyes at her again.

“Did you notice anything odd about my review?” She scrunches her eyebrows together as she starts to drive.

“No, not really?” You struggle not to strangle her with your stare. You give up on her finding out on her own and grab one of her hands from the wheel. She starts to protest and immediately stops when you place her hand on your soaked panties.

“_Fuck_, baby girl, watching me workout got you this worked up? What a desperate slut you are.” You release a moan as she rubs your pussy over your underwear. Once you start to hump her hand she pulls away causing you to whine. She reaches up and slaps you across the face.

“Whine one more time, baby girl and I’m taking you home.” You quickly shut your mouth as she veers off the road into an abandoned car garage. She parks her car and looks at you with what can only be described as pure lust. _Fuck._ She unbuckles her seat and crawls into the back seat. You look at her with wide eyes as she situated herself comfortably. She looks at you with her eyebrows raised.

“What are you waiting for, slut. Get back here and straddle my abs.” You unbuckle and move to join her when she stops you.

“Clothes off.” You look out of the window sheepishly as your insecurities start to flow through your mind.

“Strip, slut. There’s no one here but I know you would fucking love someone to be. Hm? To watch you strip down naked and get absolutely_ fucked_.” You moan loudly at Brie. She was right just the mere thought of someone watching made your juices seep through your underwear and down your thighs. You quickly strip down till you were completely bare. You make you way into the back seat and straddle her stomach, Brie lifts up her cropped shirt over her bra before grabbing your hips and helping you settle down on her abdomen. You both moan as your wetness comes into contact with her abs.

“M’fuck. So fucking wet for me.” You shakily release a breath as her hands dig deeper into your hips. You stay still knowing she doesn’t want you to move just yet. Brie hums as her eyes take in your wetness that was already spilling down her sides. 

“You wanna hump my abs, baby girl?” You bite your lip as she stares explicitly at your sex. You nod your head before realizing she’s really not paying attention to you.

“Yes Daddy, I want to cum all over your abs.” She hums and licks her lips as you slightly move causing your pussy lips to spread further open, your clit peeking out.

“Good girl. If you want to cum, that’s how you’re going to do it. Now hurry up, I’m hungry.” Her hands leave your hips as she leans back and rests against the door, hands behind her head. You whimper as you start to slide back and forth over her abs. Your clit hits one of the defined muscles and you visibly shake at the pleasurable feeling. You start to pant as you hasten your movement, chasing that beautiful precipice of pleasure. Your hands fall to Brie’s upper abdomen for some kind of stability. Brie groans as you block her view. 

“Baby girl, hold on to the seats. I want to see that pretty pussy.” Your moans increase as you move your hands to the headrest on the front and back seats. Brie brings her hands to your aching breasts and cups them in her warm hands. You groans as she pinches at the stiff buds before twisting the peaks roughly. You nearly scream at the added sensation. Your hips falter in their movements as she pulls her hands away and slaps both of your breasts twice.

“Such a pretty little thing you are, baby girl. You’re absolutely making a mess of yourself all over Daddy. I can see you’re close, baby girl. You want to cum for me?” You nod your head as your hands clench down on the headrests. Brie shakes her head at your lack of words.

“No that simply won’t do, baby girl. Use your words or you won’t be cumming today.” Your legs shake as your orgasm rapidly approaches.

“Yes, Daddy. Please let me cum for you. Let me cum all over your delicious abs. Daddy, _please!_” Brie hums in satisfaction and leans back again.

“Cum for me, pretty girl.” Your eyes widen as your thighs quiver. You hump her abs once more before your orgasm hits you like a freight train. You moan like a whore as you drench her abs in your essence. Sweat glistening down your body as you slow down before settling on her lower abdomen. She licks her lips as she watches you come down from your high.

“Such a good girl for me,” You smile at the praise as your breathing slows down “now clean up your mess, baby girl.” You hum as you get down onto the floorboard of the back seat. You lean forward and start to clean the mess you made all over Brie’s abs. You moan as you taste your slick. You slurp and suck all over her stomach trying to clean it off as best as you could. Whenever your tongue hit a sensitive spot Brie would clench her abs making you whimper. Brie pushes your head away once she’s satisfied with your work. You sit back on your legs as you pout.

“Why are you pouting, baby girl. Did I not just give you an orgasm?” You bite your lip as Brie brings one of her hands down to her pants. You whimper as she slides her hand under the waistband and groans as she runs her fingers through her wet folds. You whine at the fact you can’t actually see underneath her pants, you would kill to have the ability to. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I wasn’t done cleaning you just yet.” She hums as her fingers circle her puffy clit.

“You were done, baby girl, you’re just a greedy little slut is all.” You whimper as her hand visibly speeds up from underneath her clothes. Brie’s other hand comes up to wrap itself in your hair, she pulls your head to face her. Your eyes meet hers as she releases a groan. You lick your lips as she continues to stare at you.

“Are you close, Daddy?” She releases a moan as she rubbed her clit faster. You hum as her hand tightens in your hair. 

“Does seeing me like this turn you on, Daddy? Your little baby girl on my knees for you? Hm? I bet it does, you love seeing me on my knees. I’m such a slut for you and you love that, don’t you, Daddy?” She pulls your hair roughly as she releases a load moan, her back arching beautifully. You kiss her arm as she comes down from her orgasm. She releases your hair and pulls her hand out of her pants. You groan at her long, wet fingers. She hums and offers them to you. You take her long fingers into your mouth, moaning at her delectable taste.

“Such a good girl for me. You deserve a little treat for being my good girl.” You hum around her two digits, your tongue tasting every inch that is offered. She pulls her fingers out of your mouth and wipes them down your neck. She sits up and adjust her legs so you’re now in between them. She brings her hands to your face and pulls you into a sloppy, wet kiss. You moan as her tongue explores your mouth. She pulls away with a pat to your cheek and gets out of the car. She gets back into the driver's seat and throws you your clothes. You get dressed before making your way back to the front. Brie looks over at you as she starts the car.

“Now I’m ready for some tacos, you down?” You look at her in shock.

“Like a date?” Brie laughs, she_ fucking laughs _at you. She wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard and looks at you.

“You’re too funny, baby girl.” 

“It’s not funny, Brie, I’m serious.” She stops her laughter to look at you.

“Y/N, you know that’s not me. I don’t do dates or anything like that. You agreed with me on that when we started this.” You huff in annoyance.

“Yeah well I didn’t think I’d fall in love with you then.” She looks at you dumbfounded. She clears her throat and starts the car.

“That’s cool. Tacos?” You sigh at her lack of empathy.

“Yeah, whatever.” The car ride to the restaurant was awkward and filled with unbridled tension. You kept thinking how you most likely fucked up this thing you two had going. As much as you crave a real relationship you realize what you really craved was Brie, all the time. You didn’t mean to catch feelings knowing how she felt about such a trivial thing. You’re chewing on your lip when she parks in front of the taco place. You feel Brie poke your cheek after she turns off the car.

“Come on, baby girl. Chewing your lip makes me want to fuck you again but I’m hungry so let’s go.” You sigh as you get out of the car, slamming the door in annoyance. Brie gives you a glare at the abuse of her new car. She decides to leave it alone knowing you’re in some sort of mood. The tension was thick as you both ate your tacos in silence. As you finish your meal you sigh and look at Brie, who is clearly trying to avoid your eyes.

“Brie, can we please just forget about what happened?” She finally looks at you as she contemplated her answer.

“Uh, yeah, totally. I mean it’s not a surprise.” You look at her weirdly.

“What do you mean, not a surprise?” She brings her signature smirk back out as she eyes you.

“Come on, I’m irresistible, baby girl,” You roll your eyes at her arrogance “just never mention it and we’ll be ace.” You nod your head solemnly, it’s better than nothing. You’re just exactly where you already were in a state of longing for someone who is unattainable apart from sex. Things could be worse, you guessed, she could’ve ended this. Thankfully she didn’t because as much as you wanted her for real, this was better than nothing at all. 

“Don’t worry, Brie, my lips are sealed.” You make a locking motion over your lips and throw away the imaginary key as she releases a laugh. You smile at her as she looks at you. Her smirk returns as she looks you up and down before getting up from her seat.

“Speaking of not speaking, let’s go back to yours so I can gag you.” You choke on air at her words. You blush profusely as you stand up as well. She drops enough cash to cover the bill as she makes her way to the car. You watch her walk away before slowly following her with a sigh. You should have listened to your friends when they told you to never get involved with a fuck boi. Now you’re _fucked_ both literally and figuratively. You see Brie turn around and look at you oddly. You shake you head and quickly run to the car. You knew she was trouble but you didn’t mind.


End file.
